


Kawaii desu ch 6 no titles for now on because I can't think of any more LOLZ XD

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	

Meh and happeh anz dedpol hangd 4 a bit when all of da sudan.

"You'll PA 4 thiz!!!!" Hte goth said maddly.  
Then he haz deded in hiz pol of gay rainbow bloed.  
"That wuz a gay, LOLZ xd !" Dedpol beng da dedpol.  
"Dedpol itz ben wayyyyyyyyyyy 2 log, hows lif?" Happy said with tons of remembering.   
"Nuttin brah, juzt beng da greatzt ytur eva, PEWWWWW DED PIEEEEEE BOI!" Dedpol screamd lik devil in hell with happhnbess.   
"Nice." Happy said.   
Thy knew eac othr 4 a raisin. "Oh yaz spec. We are lik bros by bloed dude, he iz a 4chan and I iz da weeb!" Dedpol said sounfding Hawaiin.   
I look with shock, "I can't believe that yur bro is a bara!!!" I said shooked. 

"Bro don't forget 2 add we both have super joysticks dude lik, we r sex mastas, but y u still virgan bro?" 

"Shut" happy said showing his red eyes. 

"U kno bro I iz married 2 ace man with BIGG heart! You Ned man that has strong heart like Dino" Dedpol said. 

"Shut up, I am..pickeh.." Happy respinded 

"Stop FUCKING HATING YOURSELF, WTF BRO STAP!" Ded screamd, lik devi again. 

"Bro. Chill" happy said. "At lest I am no web lik u, who needs 2 bee bara when u are sexh animu dude." 

Dedpol just laugh. "Lolz gald u still u happh" dedpol said.


End file.
